Evil Handsome
by Hayaitsuki Megami
Summary: Summary: Di kelas XII3 terdapat seorang pangeran tampan yang dikagumi oleh hampir semua teman perempuan dikelasnya. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Apakah Pangeran Tampan tersebut bisa merebut hati Hinata? Cekidot... Fanfic ketiga dari haymeg. Hati-hati mungkin mengandung 99,9% pengalaman pribadi haymeg yang difanfiksinifikasikan, tekan back aja kalo ga mau baca. :p
1. Chapter 1

"Evil Handsome" by haymeg

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Comedy Romance..

Part : Siji

Rating: R-15

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, absurd, aneh, kurang renyah, bahasa gaul dlsb

Summary:

Di kelas XII3 terdapat seorang pangeran tampan yang dikagumi oleh hampir semua teman perempuan dikelasnya. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Apakah Pangeran Tampan tersebut bisa merebut hati Hinata? Cekidot...

Fanfic ketiga dari haymeg. Hati-hati mungkin mengandung 99,9% pengalaman pribadi haymeg yang difanfiksinifikasikan, tekan back aja kalo ga mau baca. :p

-/

Tak terasa pagi sudah tiba. Itu tandanya mereka harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Apalagi dikelas tiga ini, tentu tidak ada yang mau ketinggalan pelajaran satupun.

Namun, langkah cantik Hinata menuju kelasnya terpaksa harus terhenti dikarenakan adanya acara jumpa fans dari para penggemar pangeran tampan berambut ayam yang membuat kegaduhan di pagi hari.

Cukup lama Hinata berdiri disitu hingga ia sadar ada celah yang bisa dilewati oleh badannya. Saat ia duduk tak lama bel masukan berbunyi dan gerombolan fansgirl itu akhirnya masuk kelas. Lalu, sensei bermasker pun datang.. ;)

Kakashi: Selamat pagi, Anak-anak?

Semua: Selamat pagi, Sensei.

Kakashi: Hari ini kita akan memilih pengurus kelas. Baiklah, siapa dari kalian yang ingin menjadi ketua kelas?

Ino: Sasuke saja, Sensei.

Sakura: Iyaah, dan aku yang jadi wakilnya •)m

Ino: Enak saja, aku dong yang lebih pantas.

Sakura: Aaku..

Ino: Aku lah..

Sakura: Dasar Inopig :p

Ino: Oi jidat lebar, ngalah aja napa?

Sakura: Hwee biarin :p

Naruto: Nih, makan Sak. *nyodorin coklat*

Sakura: Kenapa? O.

Naruto: Lu rese kalo lagi laper.

Ino: Mendingan?

Sakura: Mendingan. ^.

Shikamaru: Membosankan, pauu

Kakashi: Eh eh kalian kok jadi pada ngiklan sih? Ketua kelas aja belum dipilih. Terus wakil, bendahara sama sekretarisnya siapa? :/

NaruSakuIno: Go-gomen, Sensei. -w-

Neji: *angkat jari* Tenang saja sensei. Saya telah memilih diantara teman-teman sekelas yang cocok menjadi pengurus kelas.

Kakashi: Bagus itu, Neji. Kalau begitu kita memilihnya secara langsung saja.

Neji: Baik, sensei. Ini daftarnya..

Kakashi: Hmmm, disini tertulis

Ketua Kelas: Sasuke Uchiha

Wakil nya: Naruto Uzumaki

Bendahara: Hinata Hyuuga

Sekretaris: Sakura Haruno

Apa kalian semua setuju?

Ino: TIDAK, sensei.

Sakura: Lu aja kali, No. Gua mah nyantai aja.

Ino: Ya elu kan jadi sekretaris Sak. Tapi untungnyaa Sasuke jadi ketua kelas kita. AoA

Sasuke: Ji, napa lo milih gue. Wakilnya si dobe lagi . `o

Neji: Gapapa, biar rame aja Sas.

Sasuke: /_- *tepuk dahi*

Naruto: Yeaay gua jadi wakil ketua kelas., Yuhuu.. n,n/

Sakura: Berisik lo Nar, coba kayak Hinata itu nah biasa aja jadi Bendahara.

Hinata: Ne-neji kenapa kau pilih aku?

Neji: Diantara teman sekelas kan lu doang yang ngerti jaga duit dan pinter metik. Duit sangu gua aja lo yang pegang kan?

Hinata: Eeh ini dikelas Ji. Buka kartu lagi -_

Ino: O neji Helo, gua ga nyangka lo begitu.

Kakashi: Nah, anak-anak sebelum kita tutup pelajaran hari ini. Apa ada yang keberatan dengan susunan pengurus kelas ini?

Semua: TIDAAK, Sensei.

Kakashi: Kalo begitu. Sayonara no kodomotachi. Mata ashita..

Semua: Sayonara, Sensei..

-/

THe ENd

Tamat

Habis

Selesai

Owari

Demo, tsuzuku in the next chapter

Eh, chotto matte...

Jangan lupa

Ripyu ya..

Dadaaah.. /(^.^)/_/

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

"Evil Handsome" by haymeg

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Comedy Romance..

Part : Loro

Rating: R-15

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje, absurd, aneh, kurang renyah, bahasa gaul dlsb

Summary:

Di kelas XII3 terdapat seorang pangeran tampan yang dikagumi oleh hampir semua teman perempuan dikelasnya. Namun, itu tidak berlaku bagi Hinata. Apakah Pangeran Tampan tersebut bisa merebut hati Hinata? Cekidot...

Lanjutan dari evil handsome by haymeg. Hati-hati mungkin mengandung 99,9% pengalaman pribadi haymeg yang difanfiksinifikasikan, tekan back aja kalo ga mau baca. :p

-/

Saat pulang sekolah...

Sakura: Hinata-chaaan...

Hinata: Ya, ada apa, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Kamu jangan pulang dulu. Kita ada rapat bersama Naruto dan Sasuke..

Hinata: Rapat? Dimana?

Sakura: Di perpustakaan. Ayo ikut aku.

Sesampainya mereka di perpustakaan...

Sakura: Naruto, Sasuke, aku sudah datang bersama Hinata..

Sasuke: Oh, sini duduk, Hinata..

Hinata: Trimakasi, Sasuke-kun..

Sakura: Lah, terus gua duduk dimana?

Naruto: Duduk aja sana di meja..

Sakura: *betulan duduk dimeja- _-*

Naruto: Yaela Sak. Gua pan cuma becanda. Cepet turun..

Sakura: Jadi lu ngerjain gua yak? Awas kau ya ..

Sasuke: E Eh kelahi, mendingan kita mulai aja rapatnya..

NaruSakuHina: Baik, ketua...

Setelah 2jam berlalu, akhirnya rapat mereka yang penuh drama kelar juga. Dimulai dari nulis absensi kelas, daftar piket harian, jadwal uang kas sampai menyusun seksi-seksi tambahan pun sudah diatur.

Dan untungnya perpus mereka punya printer. Jadi ga usah jauh-jauh ke warnet cuma buat ngeprint.

Hinata: Sasuke, ini print-annya siapa yang bawa?

Sasuke: Kau saja, Hinata. Kalo mereka yg bawa gua kaga tenang..

Hinata: O yauda..

Sakura: "Sebagai sekretaris yang tak dianggap aku hanya bisa mencoba bertahan"

Naruto: "Menahan setiap amaraaah"

Hinata: Kalian berdua cocok..

Sasuke: Iya sifatnya sama...

NaruSaku: APAA O.o

Sakura: Dari sudut mana gua mirip ma dia

Naruto: E sumpe lo. Yang bener aja kali..

*And NaruSaku fighting so long till the end*

Sasuke: Huh, mimpi apaa gua punya temen kayak kalian.. Mending kita pergi aja, Hinata..

Hinata: Ta-tapi kan..

Sasuke: Udah biarin aja mereka berantem, Nanti juga capek sendiri..

Hinata: Oke deh, Aku pulang ya..

Sasuke: Kamu ga dijemput kah?

Hinata: Nggak.

Sasuke: Pulang barengan yuk?

Hinata: Emang gapapa?

Sasuke: Lagipula ini sudah sore, hari semakin gelap..

Hinata: Baiklah..

Di sepanjang perjalanan, hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun mulai mengajak Hinata ngobrol(lagi)...

Sasuke: Hinata?

Hinata: Ya..

Sasuke: Aku mau tanya?

Hinata: Apaa?

Sasuke: Kamu sudah punya pacar kah?

Hinata: Hah? Belum o.o memang kenapa?

Sasuke: Gapapa tanya aja..

Hinata: Oia yang tadi pagi itu kamu kenapa?

Sasuke: Itu teman-teman minta tanda tangan..

Hinata: Kamu artis?

Sasuke: Bukan.

Hinata: Lalu?

Sasuke: Mereka mengidolakan aku dan membentuk fansclub.. Memang aku tampan ya, Hinata?

Hinata: Tampan? Biasa saja menurutku...

Sasuke: Benarkah? Tapi hampir semua cewek di kelas itu fansku..

Hinata: heh, Juri lebih tampan darimu...

Sasuke: Katanya kamu ga punya pacar. Terus, Juri itu siapa..?

Hinata: Kenapa kau peduli?

Sasuke: Entahlah, sini hapemu aq liat fotonya..

Hinata: Ja-jangan, Sasuke..

Sasuke: Sini, liat bentar aja.

Hinata: Jangan dibukaa?!

*jrengreng wallpaper DELUHI muncul*

Sasuke: Hinata, kau suka Visual Kei ya?

Hinata: Aaah, makanya kubilang jangan dibukaaa... w

Sasuke: Wao ternyata kau gifo juga ya? Beda banget, ga nyangka gua.

Hinata: Sa-sasuke cepet sini kembalikaaan..

Sasuke: Eh tunggu dulu.

Hinata: Cepetaan, ini sudah malam. Nanti aku di cari Neji gimana?

Sasuke: Yah jangan ngambek, Hinata..

Aku mau balikin tapi kamu harus...

Hinata: Harus apaa?

Sasuke: Cium aku dulu...

Hinata: Haee.. Ga ada yg bagusan dikit kah.

Sasuke: Oyauda hapemu kubawa. Dadah Hinata...

Hinata berkata dalam hati: duh, gimana ini.. Isi hape itu kan penting sekali tapi kan...

*sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkannya tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menariknya lalu...*

Hinata: *chu*

Sasuke: *blush* Hi-hinata, kau..

Hinata: Sudah kan, nah sini hapeku..

Sasuke: Ini ambil sudah...

Hinata: Makasi Sasuke. Eh rumahku udah deket, aku duluan ya daaah..

Sasuke: Dah, Hinata

(Dalam hati Hinata) Untung hapenya udah balik jadi aku bisa donlot foto-fotonya Juri ma Deluhi, kyaaa w

(Dalam hati Sasuke) yang nyium dia, kenapa gua yang deg-degan ya..

To be continued...

-/

Owari

Start..

Mama Mikoto: Sasuke ayo makan..

Sasuke: Iyah ma.

Mama Mikoto: Pipi kamu kok merah? Kamu demam ya?

Sasuke: Nggak kok ma..

Itachi: Dia abis jatuh kali, ma?

Sasuke: Mana ada aku jatuh..

Itachi: Jatuh Cintaa :D

Mama + Sasuke: Hee.. O.o/

Finish..

Ojo lali...

Ripyu nya yo..

Daaah /(^.^)\

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
